Weapons
Military technology has changed in the precipice world, with who made what when being different. Hopefully, this list will help keep these details straight. If you can provide a link, either to this wiki or wikipedia, that should help people look further into the further details, but if you link to wikipedia then a description of changes should be noted next to the list item Infantry Weapons 'Small Arms' 'German' StG 44 (1944, assault rifle. Not produced by Nazi's in this world due to lack of Nazis) MG 34 (1934, machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world due to lack of Nazis) MG 42 (1942; machine gun. Not produced by Nazis in this world due to lack of Nazis) 'Polish' Kbk. wz. 1958 (1958, standard issue rifle) Ukt. wz. 1959 (1959, general purpose machine gun) 'French' FAMAS (1975; The design is close to that of the FAMAS G2, with adequate hand guards made of fiber glass, and enlarged trigger guards. High stopping power) MAS-67 (1967; An improved, more modernized version of the MAS-49 rifle. It's shorter and lighter and is now compatible with bayonet, grenade launcher attachments and several types of long ranged scopes) 'Ethiopian' EStG 44 (1970, Ethiopian. StG 44 design altered to be lighter and smaller; intended to be easier to hide) 'Chinese' CP1960 (1960) 'Austrian' Steyr AUG (1975) 'Side Arms' 'German' Walther P38 (1938, pistol. Not produced by Nazis in this world due to lack of Nazis) 'Chinese' Officers Jian (wword) 'Heavy Arms' 'Polish' Rpg. wz. 1975 (1975, standard infantry AT weapon) 'Towed Weapons' 'Russian/Ukrainian' D-30 (1963, towed artillery) 2A45 Sprut-A (1968, towed anti-tank gun. Wikipedia only describes the upgraded Sprut-B for some reason.) Vehicles 'Light armed vehicles' 'French' Panhard AML (1961; armored car) 'British' Land Rover Series III (1971, offroad vehicle. Modified versions used in Africa as armored cars) 'Tanks' 'USSA' M1E1 Abrams (1974, MBT, middle version between M1 and M1A1) 'German' Leopard 1 (1965, MBT) 'Russian/Ukrainian' T-55 (1947, medium tank) T-64 (1966, MBT) T-72 (1973, MBT) PT-76 (1952, amphibious tank) 'French' AMX-40 (1975; MBT) AMX-30 (1966; medium tank) 'Chinese' Tie Gui 1963: (1963, medium tank) 'Infantry transport' 'German' Marder IFV (1971, infantry fighting vehicle) 'Russian/Ukrainian' BMP-1 (1966, infantry fighting vehicle) 'Polish' OT-64 SKOT (1963, armored personell carrier) OT-62 TOPAS (1962, amphibious APC) BWP-2 (1976, infantry fighting vehicle) 'French' VCA (1974; similar to LAV-25) AMX-10P (1973; armored personnel carrier) 'Antiair vehicles' 'German' Gepard (1973) Russian/Ukrainian ZSU-23-4 Shilka (1962) 'Self-propelled artillery' Polish ShKH Dana (1976, self-propelled heavy artillery) RM-70 (1972, self-propelled rocket artillery) French GCT 155mm (1976; self-propelled artillery) Aircraft 'Fixed wing aircraft' (planes) 'USSA' F-4 (1960, fighter-bomber) F-15 (1976, air superiority fighter) B-36 (1949, Strategic Bomber) UH-1 Iroquis (1959, Utility Helicopter) C-130 (1957, Transport Aircraft) 'Floridian' Su-27 (1970, air superiority fighter) 'Russian/Ukrainian' MiG-17 (1950, fighter) MiG-21 (1959, fighter) MiG-23 (1967, multipurpose fighter) MiG-25 (1970, interceptor) MiG-29 (1975, air superiority fighter) Tu-95 (1956, Strategic Bomber) 'Polish' L-39 Albatross (1968, trainer / ground attack) 'French' Mirage 2000 (1976; multipurpose fighter) Mirage F1 (1973; air superiority fighter) Mirage III(1961; interceptor aircraft) Mirage IV (1964; strategic bomber) Mirage V (1967; ground attack aircraft) Jaguar (1973; ground attack aircraft) C-13 Aeolus (1957; transport aircraft, similar to the C-130 Hercules) C-70 Atlas (1970; transport aircraft, similar to the C-5 Galaxy) B-5 Perses (1955; strategic bomber, similar to the B-52 Stratofortress) R-55 Telesphorus (1957; aerial refueling and transport aircraft) 'Chinese' Heron (1970; fighter bomber) 'German' Junkers D.I (1917, fighter. Only still in service in Ethiopian Empire, used for recon and training purposes) Focke-Wulf_Fw_190 (1941, heavy fighter. Antiquated but still in use in Ethiopian airforce for support) Rotary wing aircraft (helicopters) 'Russian/Ukrainian' Mi-24 (1972, heavy gunship / cargo helicopter) 'Polish' PZL W-3 Sokol (1976, transport / utility / fire support helicopter) Ships 'Chinese' Shadong Class (1970; Destroyer) Bohai Class (1971; Submarine) 'German' Koln Class (1959; Frigate) Type 101 Hamburg Class (1959; Destroyer) Bremen Class (1970; Frigate) WMDs 'Canadian' VX Nerve Agent (1976, Biological Agent) Category:Lists